Galuna Island, with a secret!
by Rosa the Ying
Summary: A 10 year old girl, Silver. Has been trapped in ice with Deliora. Now she has been freed before Deliora. Will she join Lyon, or will she join Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. Or will she go off on her own and try to destroy Deliora on her own. She may also return to her kazoku. (Japanese for family.) How will this girls fate end up as?
1. Chapter 1

_**Galuna Island, with a secret!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Many year's earlier...

"Ototo(Japanese for little brother.)! Ototo!" I scream as I rush past the elders and into my home town. Now piles of rubble and giant area's of fire. My name is Silver, and I am an ice mage. I have really long silver hair that drags on the ground. I have two tiny braids from the front of my hair that is pulled back and attached to my hair in the back. I have bright blue eyes almost silver looking with tan skin. I have a strange birth mark that looks alot like a girl trapped in ice. Little did I know, that was my fate. (My home town currently is being destroyed by Deliora. Back to the story! ^_^) I scream in terror as I find him clinging to Deliora's back. "Ototo!" I scream running towards Deloria despite the desperate calls of my aniki. (Japanese for big brother.) Reaching Deliora's feet pick up a rock and throw it at him. Yeah, yeah I know. What can a little rock do. I was 6 at the time, can't really blame me I knew like, two spells. Anywho, "Ice make! Net!" I shout using both hands I make a net big enough to hold my ototo in. The ice was carved with lilly's, my favorite flower. I watch my ototo drop off the back of Deliora and into the net. "Ice make! Griffin!" I shout again and a huge ice griffin appear catching the net before flying towards safety outside of town. I unluckily get stuck with Deliora who had turned around and was headed straight towards me. I screamed before a light blinded me and I felt suspensed in air for a second, then everything turned black...

_**Hey I am new so please try not to give me just negative comments only. Well that's just chapter 1. I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter will be out soon! Please be patient cause I do have a life outside of this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hear some women singing along with some snoring. My eye's refuse to open, my mouth won't work. I feel cold and hyper. "Hey what's that?" I hear another girls voice. "I don't know but she's about to fall." I hear a boy's voice in concern. I feel my arm's and leg's come free. I feel myself start to fall in mid air. My mouth finally works and I scream. I hear another girl gasp. I suddenly feel a hard jolt as somebody's arm's wrap around me. My eye's finally open as my feet touch the ground I look up to find a pink haired boy with black eyes. I scream and the boy let's me go suprised. I scramble backwards. I lean to the side to another boy with blue/gray hair with dark blue hair. He was followed by a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. The other girl had blonde hair and black hair with a pink bonnet and a harp strapped to her back. "Ice Make! Spear!" I shout four ice spears shooting straight towards them. "Hey!" The pink hair boy shouts melting the spears. He races towards me knocking my legs out beneath me and pinning me down on the cave floor.

**Here's the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for a twist to the story let me now. Well see you next chapter! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

I scream and thrash trying to wiggle my way out from underneath his legs. "Let me go!" I hiss in pain his weight hurting my ribcage. "Natsu let her go!" I hear the blonde girl with blue eyes shout as she run's towards us. The pink haired boy, Natsu, get's off of me and I flip over onto my stomach gasping for air. "Lucy. She attacked us. Doesn't that make her an enemy." Natsu ask's the blonde haired girl, Lucy. "No." Lucy and the gray/blue haired boy says. "Gray not you to." Whines Natsu. The gray/blue haired boy, Gray shook his head. I scream and cover my eyes with my hands. Gray had just pulled off all of his clothing except for his under wear. "W why isn't he wearing clothes!?" I scream keeping my eyes covered. "G gray! Put your pants on!" Lucy shouts tossing his pants into his face. "Fine." Gray mumbles pulling his pant's back on. I sigh letting my hands drop from my eyes. I sigh before standing up and run past them. I feel my arm jerk as Lucy grabs my wrist as I run past her. "Let me go!" I scream trying to pull my arm free. "Take it easy." Lucy says trying to calm me down. I take a breath, letting out tiny crystal breathe's. "Your an Ice make wizard aren't you?" Gray asks me. I turn around and nod my silver hair still dragging on the still holding my wrist pulls me behind a boulder as the others also hide. I watch as people come into the cave. "You sure you heard something?" A pink haired girl asks a boy that looks partially like a wolf or dog. "arr." Was all the wolf/dog/boy said. "What's that over there?" Another boy with big bushy eyebrows says, heading for the ice chunk that had fallen out with me. He was heading for something that was on the ground. "No!" I shout jumping over the boulder towards the item that the boy was picking up. His head snapped up in confusion. My hands were stretched out my nails suddenly covered in ice that were sharp tips...

**What will happen next? What is Silver jumping for? You want to know? Well read the next chapter! It'll be out before you know it! See ya next time then! Bye bye for now! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

The boy's head snaps up in surprise. I hear Lucy scrambling over the rocks. Gray, Natsu, and the other girl following Lucy. "Don't touch that!" I shout clawing at the boy's face. I scratch through his shirt and jacket's sleeve leaving three small red gashes on his arm. He jumps backwards in surprised dropping the item on the ground. I scoop it up and slip into my short's pocket. (Silver is wearing a really short short's with pockets with a silver crop top. With thigh high silver combat boots. Back to the story! ^_^) "Who is that? She's interfearing with... LOVE." The pink haired girl says. "Arr." the dog/wolf/human person says. I crouch down like a cat, much to the surprise of Lucy, Natsu, Gray, the other girl, the bushy eyebrow guy, the pink haired girl, and the dog/wolf/human person. I weave through the leg's of everybody. Leaping I land on Deliora's ice, digging the sharp points of the ice that was on my fingertips, into the ice of Deliora. I quickly and effortlessly scamper up to the top before leaping onto the roof and running along it upside down. I land at the exit of the cave and race out on my hands and feet like a cat. "Hey wait up!" Natsu shouts running behind me. "No!" I hiss scampering away even faster.

_In the forest._

"Wait up already!" Natsu shouts again. I keep running up the side of the mountain in the forest. I was nearing the top and was ready to attack Natsu. Even if he had saved my life. "Leave me alone already!" I shout standing up and creating a thick ice wall, knowing that it would take him awhile to burn his way through it. I run the rest of the way up to the top. Sitting down I pull out the item. It was a silver necklace with a charm in the middle surrounded by crystal icicles. Each icicle held a picture of my family. Some were worn and weathered, some black and white, some very recent. I had gotten it from my mother before she died. I was only 4 when she died so I only remember a lullaby she would sing to me. "What's that?" I hear Natsu ask as he plops down next to me. I look up at him my face covered in tears. I must have unknowingly began to cry. "What is that?" Natsu repeats ignoring my tears, like they weren't even there. I wipe my face turning myself so I could face him. "It's..."

**Well I'm just going to leave you guy's hanging. Don't worry if your growing bored we are heading towards where they meat Lyon. Keep on reading my story please! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's something my mother gave me before she died when I was 4. It holds all the photos of my past grandmother." I says clasping it onto my neck. Natsu just nodded before patting my head. I look up at him with big eyes. "Why don't you come with us to Fairy Tail when this is over?" Natsu says smiling before standing up and walking down the hill. "Fairy Tail?" I say standing up and turning around. I stared at the hill where he had gone down. "Now who are you?" I hear a mysterious boys voice ask. I whip around to find a person with a mask standing on the hill. "Huh?" I say stumbling backwards. "Hey! Your the one who attacked me!" The bushy eyebrowed boy shouts pointing a finger at me. "Oh. So then your the neutral ice mage. Join us." The masked boy says extending a hand out. I reach my hand out slowly before taking his. "Welcome then." He says bowing at me. I kneel down bowing, "Thank you sir." I say smiling.


End file.
